


Captain

by Drarina1737



Series: Kink List [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kink Meme, M/M, Military Kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rank Kink, Unexpected Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 15:02:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarina1737/pseuds/Drarina1737
Summary: "You did good today, Sergeant. It seems you're fitting right in.""Thank you, Captain Rogers."





	Captain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lilalau](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilalau/gifts).



> For kink 42, Accidental stimulation, from my [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks).

"We'll need a team here and here," Steve points, fingers tapping the map. Then he looks up to his audience and adds, "I'll be leading Team A and I want Bucky to lead Team B. Any objections? Questions?" He locks his eyes with Bucky and asks, "Bucky, that okay?"

"Yes, Captain." The words travel from Bucky's sinful lips right to Steve's cock. He forces himself to ignore it in favor of the mission, but makes a mental note to think about it later.

* * *

 

"Good work everybody! You're dismissed. Get some rest, you've earned it." A murmur follows the soldiers out of the room, until the door of the base closes behind them and leaves Steve and Bucky alone.

"You did good today, Sergeant. It seems you're fitting right in."

"Thank you, Captain Rogers." Steve knows that it's just Bucky showing respect in the way they tought him too, that he has no idea of what he's doing to him, but he tries to take it further, see until when he can carry it without Bucky noticing.

"Seriously, Bucky, your work from the last months is impressive, you've helped hundreds of people. I am very proud of you." Bucky doesn't move an inch, feet planted and hands behind his back, eyes locked on Steve's.

"I'm just taking over a duty I neglicted for a long time, Captain." And there it is again. Just this time, Steve shifts in his place. And Bucky, who is definitely not stupid and definitely very aware now that this conversation is far more professional and formal that usual, notices what happens right away. "Oh," he murmurs. "You like that, Captain?"

And Steve, who is aware that Bucky is far better as a soldier than him, feels the word travel all the way to his cock again. He seems to grow with it. He smiles a bit and a commanding tone fills his voice when he whispers, "On your knees, Sergeant." Bucky slides down and smiles up to Steve while he answers.

"Yes, Captain."

**Author's Note:**

> I take requests for all the ships from my fandoms + a kink from this [kink list](http://drarina1737.tumblr.com/post/170871368888/a-list-of-69-kinks) either on the comments or on [my tumblr.](drarina1737.tumblr.com)


End file.
